Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a security system, a security device and corresponding methods.
Description of Related Art
There exist many companies, whose business are mm-wave based security systems. One major application is screening of people on airports or other public places for weapons or bombs. Normally, dedicated portal systems are being used for imaging. These systems scan the person by either employing some sort of 2/3D electronic beamforming or by moving an antenna around the person and applying some synthetic aperture radar (SAR) processing. Such a system is e.g. known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,710,307 B2.
One drawback of these portal based scanners is their large size. A specific area needs to be provided for the device. Furthermore, people have to queue up in front of the portal. As a consequence it is obvious to everybody that he or she are being scanned.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.